Sonny's Return
by Don't Forget 14
Summary: Sonny returns to So Random for a while to tell her castmates what happened to her. But the reason she left, has a bit of Chad to do with it. First FanFic. New to this so it might be bad
1. She Returned With The Truth

Sonny's Return

Chapter 1 – She Returned With the Truth

Zora's POV  
I was sitting in the prop house with Tawni while she was reading a magazine. It has been a month since Sonny left us. She didn't tell us why she just left. I don't know if it was personal problems or because of her break-up with Chad. But everyone here misses her so much. Even Chad, he didn't boast about his show for a whole day. He was so heartbroken. I laughed all the way home when I heard him cry from the vents. I'm still laughing.  
I looked over at Tawni who had her feet up on the coffee table. She had her toes painted blue today. That means she's in a sad mood. She has her toes painted whatever colour she feels. "Tawni, why are your toes blue?" I asked her. She put down her magazine.

"Because I'm sad." She said with a puppy-dog frown.

"I know, but why are you sad?" I asked while she looked at her toes. She took a breath and answered "I miss Sonny! There I said it. I miss the way she brought muffins in the morning while I pretended to do work-outs-"

"You faked those?" Said someone, it sounded like Sonny.

"You sounded a lot like Sonny there for a moment."

"That wasn't me." I said and looked at the door. There she stood. Sonny Munroe. She had brown hair again and was standing in her signature pose. Hands on hips and smiling widely. It seemed so unreal. Sonny had her two suitcases behind her. Probably one for make-up/clothes and the other for maybe something else I can't think of.

"I'm back!" Sonny smiled.

"I'M HUGGING HER FIRST!" Tawni and I yelled at the same time and we got our angry faces on and just glared at each other.

"Guys, my body is getting cold you can both just run up and hug me you know." Sonny said during our glare competition. Tawni and I ran towards Tawni and hugged her like we never wanted to let go. It felt good having Sonny back. We let go of her and Tawni spoke first.

"Why did you leave? I mean, why did you leave people who loved you very much excluding me?" She missed her. She doesn't know big words.

"I missed you too Tawni" Sonny smiled. "Right I'm going to tell you but you can't tell anyone because this is my own doing of…" She moved us over to the couch and she kept standing. I have a bad feeling about this. "…And Chad's." She finished.

"Sonny, just tell us. We won't freak out." I assured her. What could she say that would be bad?

"Okay. I'm pregnant." She said. WHAT?

"Wait, how can you being pregnant got anything to do with you and Chad?" Tawni laughed "Oh. OH! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IMAGE I'M GETTING NOW! OH MY GOSH!"

"You guys said you wouldn't freak out." Sonny said.

"We're not freaking out we're panicking!" I said.

"Just please don't tell Chad." Sonny said.

"Tell Chad what?" Well speak of the devil. Oh crap.


	2. Lose The Funny

Chapter 2 – Lose the Funny

_Previously:_

"_Just please don't tell Chad." Sonny said._

"_Tell Chad what?" Well speak of the devil. Oh crap._

* * *

Zora's POV  
"That Sonny has moved on?" Tawni said while Sonny and I gave her a confusing look. "I am under pressure here." She whispered/yelled as she moved away to the alien with the bee hat that Sonny first wore for her first sketch.

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed like a kid in a candy store. But he realised what he said and tried to look cool by putting his foot up against the wall. "I mean. Sonny? Isn't it? See I don't remember because I have _also _completely moved on." He said with a hand on his heart walking to Sonny.

"Yeah keep telling yourself buddy." I said patting him on the shoulder. Then he gave me a look that could almost kill.

"Anyways, guys what time should I be there for rehearsal?" Chad asked Tawni and I. Tawni and I looked at each other quickly. Sonny doesn't know about Chad being on So Random yet.

"What you talking about?" Sonny laughed "Chad you're on Mackenzie Falls. You that show with all the drama, long lost brothers and sisters, disastrous proms, weddings and also stuck-up snobs."

"Oh did your, 'What-use-to-be' co-workers not tell you that I'm on their show now." Chad said while Tawni and I were looking at each other with worrying looks. "I mean you think that friends would but they didn't."

"Friends are better than co-workers. But then again you wouldn't know that because what friends are behind you when you fall." Sonny said.

"BURN!" Tawni screamed. This is not the right time. Ah what the heck, I'll watch anyway.

"You think you're so smart when it comes to putting people down." Chad said starting to raise his voice.

"Well you should be the considerate one, having girlfriends and then losing them like they were nothing." Sonny screamed.

"What are you talking about? You dumped me! You left without saying goodbye to me! WHY?" He screamed.

"I left because with your stupid actions I am now-"She yelled but was cut off by Nico and Grady came in with Nico looking at his phone reading.

"Chad this is the funniest joke you've sent the whole month. Grady and I were laughing and then the lunch lady girl slapped us." Nico said. He then looked up to see Sonny standing there. "Grady your holograms are looking better every year."

"That's not a hologram." Grady said like he seen a ghost. Wow, a month and they're still as stupid as ever.

"Sonny!" They said in unison and ran over to her and hugged her. "We missed you so much!"

"Aw I missed you guys too!" Sonny smiled but then she saw Chad again. I hope she doesn't finish her earlier sentence.

"Chad could you leave. I mean come on this is the So Random reunion, you wouldn't mind, would you?" I asked hoping he would get the message.

"Fine. Have a nice time everyone, not you Sonny." He said leaving. Once he left everyone but Sonny and I sat down.

"How could I be this stupid?" Sonny said looking like she was about to tear up.

"Why? Is it because Chad was a jerk again? We'll punch for you if you like?" Grady said.

"No, no. I just… need to tell you guys something. I've already told Tawni and Zora and they freaked out." She said.

"Sonny, you can tell us anything. Remember, what could be worse than telling us that you're dating Chad?" Nico blurted.

"Having his baby? Would that be worse?" Sonny squeaked out.

"Oh my gosh!" The boys said together.

"No matter how many times you say that I will never feel okay again." I said to her and she smiled and laughed. "How are you going to tell Chad?"

"I don't know. I'm only here for a month so it's gonna be hard to tell my ex-boyfriend that I'm carrying his baby and then leave."

"Well we're here if you need us." Tawni said and we all got in a group hug. I hope everything's gonna be okay.


	3. Friends?

Chapter 3 – Friends?

Sonny's POV  
it felt good to be back. I missed everyone so much. Tawni and her lip-glosses, Zora and her sneaking around, Nico trying to be cool, Grady and his imagination and Chad. I kind of missed Chad, I mean he was my first love but ordering a recount just set me off. That night I also found out I was pregnant. Well I should tell you about my pregnancy. After the award ceremony, I took Chad back to my apartment for hot coco. Later that night one thing lead to another and BAM, here I am now. Pregnant. Of course I told my mom what happened the next day. She said that she'd still love me through thick and thin. I love her so much, my dad on the other hand wasn't too pleased but he still loves me. I'm happy enough.

I was walking over to Chad's dressing room. I wanted to apologise for what happened. I hope he accepts my apology. I arrived at Chad's door and knocked it three times. I like the number three. It's cool. "Who is it?" He asked from the inside.

"It's Sonny. I know you probably won't answer the door but-"He opened the door in a flash. "Or you will."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for having a mood swing there."

"Bipolar?" He asked smirking. Oh he did not just go there.

"HEY! My cousin's bipolar, joke about it I will punch you."

"Sorry. I didn't know your cousin was bipolar." He said.

"Neither did I." I said under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I smiled "I just came here to say I'm sorry and I want to start over." He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion "As friends?" I put out a hand to shake on it. He took it and I felt electricity, probably just a shock or something.

"Friends." He said shaking my hand. "So what ya been up to lately?" He asked letting go. I so wanted to answer by say 'Oh you know, just throwing up every day because I am having your baby and I'm hiding from you. What you been up to?' But I said "Just working on the farm, nothing special. You?"

"Just working on So Random."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask, not to sound rude or anything but why are you on So Random?" I asked scratching the back of my neck.

He swallowed and said "The Mackenzie Falls rates have been going down and it cancelled, then when you left the rates for your show went down and Mr Condor put me on your show. It was the only way to get the rating back up for your show." He walked into his room and sat on his chair. I walked in in disbelief and closed the door.

"Wait the ratings went down because I left. Wow, people liked me?"

"Yeah. I found it hard to believe to." He laughed.

"Well you like me, if you didn't you wouldn't have gone out with me." I said flipping my hair. He smiled and looked at the ground. "Hey the Randoms are having a reunion dinner on Friday. You wanna join?" I blurted.

"Sure. I'll go. I have no other plans." He said. I smiled then he smiled. It felt like the time when we were dating. This moment felt like the moment after our first kiss.

"Right I'll see you there."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"We still got it Munroe." He said.

"It never left Cooper." I winked and walked back to Tawni and Zora's dressing room. I kept some stuff there in case of a fashion emergency. I walked in and shut the door. I was greeted by Tawni painting her nails pink. Pink meant the happiest girl in the world. Wonder why.

"So," She disturbed my thoughts "How'd it go with Chad?"

I nodded my head "I'm telling him I'm pregnant on Friday."

"What? Why?"

I spoke louder "I'm telling Chad I am pregnant on Friday." Then I lowered my voice again "Plus I've been pregnant for a month, he needs to know."

"You're right. So you wanna get some pizza?" She asked in her perky voice.

"HECK YEAH!" I yelled and we left to get pizza. Everything's gonna be fine.


	4. Friday Pt1

Chapter 4 – Friday Pt. 1  
Sonny's POV  
I was in my (rental) apartment deciding on what to wear and it was really frustrating me. I didn't know whether to go with a dress or jeans. We were going to a restaurant but I don't know if it's fancy or not. Ugh! Why is it so hard to tell someone you're pregnant with their kid?

I was laying out all of my clothes just when the doorbell rang. I walked out of my bedroom to find Tawni and Zora standing there with bags. This can't be good. "Whatever you guys are selling," I tried to hold back my laughter "I don't want it."

"We're not here to sell you stuff silly." Tawni said with a disgusted face and barged into my apartment and Zora following behind.

"We are here to give you a makeover tonight!" Zora said. A makeover?

I got confused and asked them "Why would I need a makeover?"

"You're telling Chad he's the father of your baby. This is a really special night for you," Tawni said softly with her hands on my shoulders "and Chad's too but you're carrying it so you're more special." She finished and took her hands off me.

"Thanks guys." I said "What type of restaurant is this tonight, is it fancy, normal, casual-"

"It's a really fancy restaurant. It has twinkly lights and violins playing in the background." Zora said swaying her hands. "I hate them." She finished with a displeasured look on her face and I laughed at her but Tawni cut me off by saying "Anyways, we are going to glam you up so get down to that desk in your bedroom girl!"

We all made our way to my bedroom and I tried on different dresses and so far they were all horrible. There was a green one that made me look like a mermaid, an orange one that made me look like an actual orange and then a blue one that made me look like a smurf. Oh wanna here a joke? What colour does a smurf turn when you choke it? Hehe! Funny stuff. I started laughing out loud when Tawni looked at me and I stopped. "How many more dresses are there?" I asked like a whiney five year old.

"Hold on we've got one more dress to try on." She said putting all the other dreadful dresses back.

"Why can't I just wear jeans?" I asked and she gasped.

"You _have _to wear a dress! Otherwise you'll have nothing to wear for the rest of your life!"

"Tawni, the baby will come out of me you know."

"Sonny, you'll then have fat left from when the baby is gone really. You'll never wear another dress after that."

Zora interrupted and said "Tawni, do you know what's it's like to carry a baby?"

"No but-"

"Then shut up." Zora said and I high-fived her.

"You just got owned!" I said and we all laughed.

"Okay, okay, Sonny this is the last dress, now go try it on and if you like it do your make-up in there as well." Tawni said.

I went into my bathroom and tried on the dress. It was a red dress that went down to above the knee. It showed a bit of cleavage (Oh Tawni's wicked tricks) and short-sleeved. I put on red high-heels that were there and I felt like a princess. "Do you like it?" Yelled Tawni and Zora from the other side.

"I love it." I yelled back. I then did my make-up. I did and light brown colour around my eyes, black eyeliner, a rose coloured blush and a fuchsia coloured lip gloss. I stared at myself in the mirror. This is the night. There's only one-shot.


	5. Friday Pt2

Chapter 5 – Friday Pt. 2  
Sonny's POV  
Tawni drove us all to the restaurant. I seriously couldn't think how I was going to tell Chad. Would he run away? Would he stay and help me raise his child? Would he say he wanted nothing to do with it? Oh my gosh I'm so nervous. Tawni must've noticed because she started singing. Tawni sings when she or someone else is nervous. She sang 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'… I know weird song to sing to calm you down.

We arrived to find the boys all dressed in tuxedos. I smiled at Chad and he smiled back. _Mary had a little lamb, little lamb. _I'm good. We were escorted to our table for six. Our table had two at each side and two for each end of the table. I was sitting at the side/top of the table with Chad directly in front of me, Zora sitting at the top and Tawni beside me. I felt kind of awkward just sitting there with my cast and ex-boyfriend. Nico sat beside Chad and Grady at the very bottom. Everyone was really silent until Grady started playing with a knife and accidently cut his finger.

He went to the restroom and came back later with a bandage. The waiter came over; she was a very tall blonde woman that looked like she was in her twenty's. She was also very pretty. She had black glasses, brown eyes and reddish/pinkish lips. "What can I get you all?" She asked. She was from the country. "I'll have the spaghetti Bolognese." I said. Tawni ordered the fish, Zora ordered the pasta, Nico and Grady (being them) ordered a pizza between them and Chad ordered the lamb.

After everyone had a conversation about work, (and I had to lie and say I was working on the farm) Chad left to use the restroom. I turned to Tawni and blurted out "I'm so flipping nervous!"

"Do what I do; sing Mary Had A Little Lamb." She answered.

"Chad ordered the lamb. If Chad was Mary, Mary would be **eating **the lamb."

"Fine just take it as it comes."

"Okay." I said.

Chad came back and sat down and our waiter returned with a drink menu, she asked me what wine I would like to drink but I can't have a drink. She also must think we're older too. "I can't have any alcohol. So none for me then." Everyone else ordered fizzy drinks while I just stuck to water.

Our food came about five minutes later and I got through about half of mine when I needed to go to the restroom. I walked in went into a stall and threw up. Stupid pregnancy. Why can't it be easy? I walked back to the table and told everybody what happened and Chad just came out with "What's wrong, Sonny? You won't take any fizzy drinks, you throw up after your meals, and I can't take it anymore!"

"Dude chill out." Nico assured him.

"Don't tell a guy to calm down!" He slammed his arms on the table and my heart was racing.

Tawni bent towards me and (whispered) sang aggressively "Mary had a little lamb."

Chad opened his mouth again and stood up "What is it Sonny? What aren't you telling me?"

I felt like a little kid being told off by their parent so I just said "Chad I'm pregnant."

The whole table fell quiet. Chad closed his mouth and his eyes. "You left because you were pregnant?" He looked at me and I was tearing up. He left the restaurant and I followed behind him.

We ended up in the parking lot with me calling his name. He was walking towards his car when I called his full birth name and he turned around "What do you want? You left because you're pregnant? How long have you been pregnant?"

"A month." I answered with a few tears falling.

"A month? Oh this is great! We were together a month ago! You're having it with another guy?-"

"I'M HAVING IT WITH YOU!" I yelled. He shut up and stood there confused. "And it's called a **BABY **for your information."

"Sonny I-"

"You know what, save it. I shouldn't have even brought you home that stupid night. I shouldn't have even been recognised on the internet, so I wouldn't have met **YOU**." I was full on crying. I walked back into the restaurant and told Tawni I wanted to go home.

Everyone left the table and Chad was gone. He left. The father of my baby ran away.


	6. What Are We?

Chapter 6 – What Are We?  
Sonny's POV  
I was sitting in my (rental) apartment again. I was replaying everything that happened last night. What Chad said and what I said. It felt strange now that he knows. I just want to go up to him and tell him it was a joke but I can't. Everything in my world is true. Oh I miss the lying days.

I was letting more tears fall and my make-up was getting really messed up but then the door knocked. I opened the door to find Chad holding flowers. I shut the door without saying a word. "Sonny, we have to talk sometime." Chad said from the other side of the door. I opened it up again and looked at him. "Hello." He said awkwardly smiling. "These are for you." He handed me the flowers, I looked at them, red roses my favourite. I threw on the sofa and looked at him again.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night."

"You think that's gonna take everything away from me? Chad I was crying myself to sleep every single night after I found out I was pregnant. You walked away from me whenever I needed you most there."

"Hey you're the one who walked out on me for a month and didn't tell me." He fired back.

"I was scared! Okay. I was scared that you would never want anything to do with **our **child. I want my child to have a father. I was scared that, that wouldn't work out so I ran to Wisconsin to tell my family and get advice. But you-"I was cut off with Chad's lips on mine. I kissed back. His hands were cupping my face and my arms around his neck. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. I looked down and started crying again.

"Sonny, look at me." He said. I looked into his blue eyes. He put his forehead against mine and looked me in the eye. "I want to be there. I want to be there for the nightmares, the first steps, and the first word … the first breath." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He then started choking on his words "I will be there for you no matter what happens-"

"Chad don-"

"Please Sonny," He started letting his tears fall "I want to be there for our little child."

"Who said you won't be?" I said to him. We smiled and then kissed again. "So what does this make us? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"If that's the way you want it. That's the way it shall be. I'm not letting you go again." He said. Then we kissed… again for the third time. This is what my life should be like. Perfect.


	7. Telling His Parents Pt1

Chapter 7 – Telling His Parents Pt. 1  
Chad's POV:  
I was sitting in the prop house trying to come up with sketches for the show. How the heck does everyone do this? I mean you have to think of a plot, characters, start, middle and then the bit I suck at… the end. How do end a scene contain a hot dog eating mustard? Just as I was giving up Sonny walked in wearing a summer dress. "Hey sweetie." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." She sat beside me and looked at me. "Are you staring at me for a reason or do I need to ask? I just asked didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." She giggled. "I just want to remember your face. That's all." Freaked out? A bit yeah.

"Okay, creepy but okay." I said. I came up with an idea and asked Sonny "Sonny, how do you write a sketch?"

"Really Chad, really?" Famous quotes, I missed them. "You've been on this show a month and you don't know how to write a sketch? That would be lower than low." She laughed.

"So, yes?" I asked.

"Sure." VICTORY! "What is the sketch about?"

"It's about a hot dog that eats mustard and I don't know how to end it."

"Easy, make him die."

"**I'm playing the hot dog.**" I stated.

"Yeah exactly. Chad it's only a character, I don't actually want you to die." She smiled. I decided I would start to tease her.

"Really? Prove it. Prove that you don't want me to di-"I was cut off by Sonny kissing me. She pulled back and smirked.

"That answers your question?"

I gulped "Uh-Hu… Could you help me rehearse this sketch?" I asked. She agreed and we practiced for hours.

* * *

Later on Sonny and I were on the sofa making-out. She was smiling and I was smiling. We were both really into it. All of a sudden Sonny pulled back and stared into nothing. "Chad?" She asked me while I was leaning in.

"Yeah?" I said and she stopped me when I was near her lips.

"Do your parents know about the baby?"

"Oh holy crap, no they don't." I said freaking out.

"Chad you need to tell them." She pleaded.

"Hey, I'm in there as much as you. You're helping." I said pointing to her stomach "How are we going to tell them? You know I get nervous when I tell people stuff."

"GOT IT!" She yelled. "My family is here and we can go to your house and have dinner and then BANG, we tell them."

"You've told your family?" I asked.

"I told them when I left. By the way if my dad gives you the evil eye, look away as quick as possible." Sonny warned me.

"Just guessing he wasn't very pleased." She nodded her head. "Wanna kiss again?" I asked smiling ear to ear.

"In your dreams." She looked at me. I closed my eyes and said "My pleasure." She just laughed.

* * *

I was just staring at myself in the mirror in my bedroom. Sonny and I planned at dinner at my house so we could tell my parents that she was pregnant. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. A daddy with a child. That's my responsibility until he or she's eighteen. Is it too late to back out?

"What you so nervous about?" I turned to look at my door wide open with my little sister Caitlyn and my little brother Carson there. Caitlyn was fourteen, brown hair, blue eyes, tall (but not as tall as me) and kind of annoying. Carson on the other hand was a little double of me but a six year old that was really quiet.

"How do you know I'm nervous? Am I sweating?" I asked looking in the mirror checking my forehead. Caitlyn walked in a black dress that stopped above the knee and heels and Carson walked in dressed in a little tuxedo without the jacket. "Shouldn't you have a license to walk in them shoes?" I asked being the protective brother I am.

"Mom said I could wear them. Just don't bring it up at the table okay." Meaning 'No I am wearing these without permission because I am a badass.' "I like your suit. It's… black." Yeah she didn't like it.

"Thank you." That came out more like a question but it wasn't a question.

"Now tell me what you're so nervous about." She said smiling. "I mean, it's just a dinner with your girlfriend's family."

"Her name is Sonny. Tonight, Sonny and I have a big announcement and I'm pretty scared."

"Tell us." She said.

"No I could-"

"Twell wus." Carson said sternly.

"Fine." I said and lifted Carson up and set him down on the bed and Caitlyn sat beside him. I sat down in front of them and spoke softly and lowly "Right, you can't tell anyone about this because Sonny and I are telling mom and dad at dinner. Promise?"

"Promise." They said together.

"Sonny came back last week and we all went to dinner as a reunion and I just got angry because I thought she wasn't telling me something. I yelled and she told me she was pregnant, with my child." I stopped to look at them. Caitlyn looked blank and Carson was just playing with a toy car that he found. "Hello?"

"So, Carson and I are going to be," She took a breath "Auntie and Uncle?"

I smiled as she smiled at me "Yeah pretty much."

"Congrats bro. You'll be great." She got up and hugged me. "She started to tear up and lifted Carson up to me.

"Carson, you're gonna be an uncle." I said to him and he hugged me not understanding what I said. Just then the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs and grabbed the doorknob. Here goes nothing.


	8. Telling His Parents Pt2

Chapter 8 – Telling His Parents Pt. 2  
_Previously: _  
_"Congrats bro. You'll be great." She got up and hugged me. She started to tear up and lifted Carson up to me._

"_Carson, you're gonna be an uncle." I said to him and he hugged me not understanding what I said. Just then the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs and grabbed the doorknob. Here goes nothing._

* * *

Chad's POV:  
I twisted the doorknob to find Sonny standing there in a pink dress with a black bow around the waist. She had pink heels and pink lipstick on. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her eye shadow was a light brown. She looked stunning.

Sonny's mom was wearing a navy dress with black heels and had a nude lipstick with light brown eye shadow as well. Sonny's dad was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie. I don't really understand that. Sonny's dad was slightly tanned, tall and well built. I'm a guy and I'm saying he's well built… awkward.

"Hi." Sonny said simply.

"Hi. You look beautiful." I said to her. She blushed and looked at the ground. Sonny's mom coughed and I looked up to her and she flipped her hair. "You too Mrs Munroe."

"Thank you Chad." She said. I let them in. Sonny's mom and dad went into the living while I closed the door Sonny stood there looking like she wanted to talk to me.

"You didn't let anything slip did you?" Sonny asked/whispered panicking.

I answered in a whisper "Caitlyn got it out of me. So Caitlyn and Carson are the only people that know."

Her face fell a mile. "Chad, Carson's six years old. He could blurt out what's been said to him."

"He's never done that before."

"Really?"

"Okay fine he once blurted out that I shaved my legs once." I admitted. Sonny closed her mouth and put her hand over it. Then she just burst into laughter. "Don't laugh. I was trying to impress a girl."

"What girl would that be?" She laughed.

"A girl that was on the swim team in middle school. She was cute." Sonny then stopped and looked at me.

"Whoa. Hold it right there, she was cute?"

"Oh look, let's all say hello to jealous Sonny." I said and we laughed it off when my parents called us to the table to eat.

I sat beside Sonny and across from Caitlyn. We were at one end of the table. My parents were at both ends and Sonny's parents sat beside Caitlyn. Carson was in a thing to eat his food. I don't know what it's called and I'm becoming a dad. I'm so smart.

"Well hello to the Munroe family. Welcome to our very expensive home and hard to replace furniture." My mom said trying to protect the house from dangerous stains. My mom had like a bleach blonde hair colour and ice-blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with black gloves. She was wearing her hair up in a bun with a tiara on her head. My mom and dad laughed while everyone else looked at each other nervously.

"Oh Camille you are so funny." My dad said easing his laugh. My dad had dark blue eyes and had dirty fair hair. I will never get down to the bottom of how Caitlyn just turned out to be brown haired.

"Thank you Christian." My mom said. Sonny leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "Does everybody in your family have a name beginning with C?"

I whispered back "Not the extended family."

"So, Sonny's mom-"Caitlyn started but Sonny's mom interrupted her and said "Oh sweetie, call me-"and then my mom interrupted and said "Oh let me guess your name, I'm really good at this," No she's not.

"Is your name, something winter-y?" My mum said like a psychic.

"My name's Connie." See what I mean. Really bad at this game.

"I'll do you then." My mom pointed to Sonny's dad. "I think your name is really exotic."

"My name's Bob." He said flatly.

"Such a… exotic name." Sonny chuckled.

* * *

Dinner came a little bit later and everyone was having the same, spaghetti Bolognese. Sonny threw up after she finished her meal. I thought she would be sick in the morning but no, she's taking on a different road.

Sonny returned to the table and coughed. My mom chirped up and said "Sonny, are you okay honey?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." She said taking a drink of water. I took her hand in mine and held it.

"You sure Sonny?" Caitlyn said smirking "Are you sure you didn't throw up because of Chad?" I kicked her under the table and she screamed.

"What's going on here?" My dad asked.

"Oh you know. Friendly fun." I said.

"Yeah friendly fun happened also a-"She began but I yelled "Caitlyn's wearing mom's shoes!"

Caitlyn and my mom gasped and my mom yelled "CAITLYN!"

"Chad shaved his legs when he was thirteen to impress a girl!" She fought back.

"Caitlyn's dating a biker with tattoos!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"I SEEN HIM DROP YOU OFF LAST NIGHT!"

"CHAD AND SONNY ARE HAVING A BABY TOGETHER!" She yelled and covered her mouth with her hands.

I turned to Sonny (who was in shock) and said "And you thought it would be Carson that would tell."

"BABY!" Carson yelled.

"I wasn't really half wrong. Was I?" Sonny said angrily.

My mom and dad walked up to each other and stood there staring at me, they finally spoke and said "Get out."

"What?" I asked quietly.

"GET OUT CHAD!" My mom screamed at me. I opened my mouth but my mom stopped me and screamed "YOU HEARD ME!"

"You have one hour to pack your things Chad." My dad said to me. I looked him in the eyes and could see he wasn't trying to break down.

"Where will I stay?" I asked them.

"You'll stay with us honey." Sonny's mom said.

"We'll keep you under a roof, safe and sound." Sonny's dad replied getting out of his chair and leaving.

Sonny got out of her chair along with her mother and said to them "Thank you for the dinner Mr and Mrs Dylan Cooper." They just stared at her and she walked out of the house awkwardly.

* * *

An hour later I packed two suitcases with everything I needed. Most of it was hair products but a lot was presents for the new baby. What Sonny didn't know was that I went shopping after she told me. I wanted to make sure the baby was cared for well.

I walked down the stairs to find my family at the front door. Caitlyn and Carson were crying while my parents didn't look at me. Caitlyn mouthed to me 'I'm sorry.' But I didn't acknowledge it. I walked one step out the door and turned around and said "I'll always love you. Even if you don't love me. But you guys are just a chapter being turned over in a book. But this chapter is a chapter I don't want to read to my kids in the future." I walked to the car and Sonny's dad helped me put my suitcases in the trunk. I got in the car and sat beside Sonny. She kept her head on my shoulder the whole way back to her place.

Welcome to the new life.


	9. Big Talking For Small People

Chapter 9 – Big Talking For Small People  
Sonny's POV:  
I woke up to the sound of talking from the living room. Oh yeah, Chad stays here now. I put on a robe and walked out of my door quietly. I looked around the corner to see my dad and Chad talking to each other. Something about a football game. Just as I was about to walk a little further my dad breathes in really loud and Chad looks at him worried.

"Chad," Oh no. This seems bad; my dad wants to talk to Chad. "I think we should talk about Sonny."

"She has pretty hair!" Chad came out with really fast.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"So as I was saying, I want to talk about Sonny. I mean I want to talk about her pregnancy, and I want to talk about it with you. Since you are the one that got my little princess pregnant." My dad said and he laughed a bit and Chad laughed nervously. My dad then stopped laughing and glared at Chad and Chad then stopped and looked at him like he was about to die or something.

"Anything else?" Chad squeaked out.

"Oh yes. I just wanted to say, are you prepared for this?" He asked him.

Chad blinked and looked at him "I have a little brother and sister and I have watched them all the time. I studied what they have done and everything. I'm as ready as I've ever been."

"So yes?"

"I'm not ready!" He just yelled out and started crying. Yeah big boys don't cry… but this one has like the brain of a seven year old.

"Chad. I'll teach you everything you need to know. Okay?" My dad patted his back.

"Okay. Thank you." Chad said and hugged him. Brain of a seven year old.

"And Chad if you ever break her heart again I will hunt you down like a lion." My dad then walked away into the kitchen and Chad took a big gulp of water that was on the coffee table.

I walked in and said to Chad "So my dad gave you 'The Talk' then?"

Chad also stood up and hugged me and let go and said "Remember to tell me when your dad isn't so scary next time."

"Don't worry about it. My dad gave the same talk to my older boyfriends." I said and looked at my nails.

"Older boyfriends?" He questioned smirking.

"What?" I asked "You think I've never had a boyfriend before you?" I laughed "You'd be wrong."

"How many?" He asked. I tried to brush it off by walking away slowly.

"Oh you know… the average." Chad started to follow me.

"And what would the average be?"

"Two." I squeaked.

"You've had two boyfriends before me?" Chad said.

"Yeah. But you've had more than me so we're even."

"How are we even?"

"I don't know! I'm just confused!" We laugh together until my mom calls us over. She's in the kitchen with my dad and we sit on stools just outside them and they're also spinney. You can finish off that imagination.

"Yeah mom." I say to her while watching Chad spin. He span around too much and I stopped him.

"Sonny?" Chad says.

"I'm facing the wrong way." He says and I turn him around so all of us are facing each other.

"Continue." I say as my mom starts to speak again.

"Your father and I were talking and we decided you and Chad need to have your own lives." She said.

"What do you mean?" I ask eating a pancake.

My dad takes over the conversation and says "You and Chad need a place of your own." I stop and reply his words.

"You want me to live with Chad?" I ask.

"Well you know we would let you live with us. But you need to raise this child with Chad and the house isn't big enough." He continued.

"Don't we know?" Chad said pointing at my stomach.

"This could be the only kid you will ever get." I say to him and he turns around and eats his pancake. "So we need to go house shopping?"

"We've already got you a house." My mom says "And we're showing you it today."

"Okay awesome then!" I say and go get ready. Today will be awesome.


	10. Forever Perfect

Chapter 10 – Forever Perfect  
Sonny's POV:  
The car journey took about thirty minutes, and was I bored. I slept for maybe ten minutes on Chad's shoulder but the rest was really boring. My mom and dad just kept saying how much Chad and I would enjoy the house. I really got sick of talking so I just listened to music while Chad just stared at me smiling and holding my hand.

When we finally arrived at the house, it was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. My mom told me that it was two stories but with a basement which made it three stories. It had four bedrooms, a kitchen, a couple of bathrooms and a living room. It was literally my dream house. There was a pathway to the front door and a back garden

All of us were in the house and it was just a new house. It had no furniture and I turned to my mom with a confused look on my face and she said "We have furniture coming in a week. Your house will be perfect."

"Ah." I said and she hugged me. Chad and I looked around the house. The living room was big but not like massively big. The kitchen had a dining table there and the equipment was all around it. I went upstairs to find the bathroom as an ordinary bathroom I guess. We went past three rooms that my mom didn't want us to see. So we went to the final bedroom.

I walked in and there was already a bed there. A king-size bed. Two pillows that matched the duvet that was black with brown stripes. This room was massive, it had two walk-in closets and a built in bathroom. Both of our mouths just dropped a mile. We were so starstruck. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chad turned to me and said.

"We are not jumping on the bed Chad."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because 1) I am pregnant and it will make me feel sick and 2) we are eighteen years old. When will you learn?"

"Eighteen year old on the outside but I will always be that thirteen year old at heart." He said pointing to his chest.

While Chad and I were wondering around the bedroom my dad opened the door and motioned me to follow him. I followed and he was just outside. "How you enjoying your new house?" He asked me.

"I love it. When did you and mom find it?" I asked smiling.

"Oh only when we came here." He smiled "But you need to know, we bought this house for you and Chad to live in. Your mother and I are leaving when you and he move in here next week." He said while pointing to the room that Chad was in.

"I completely understand but are you going to be here when the baby's born?"

"We will. Trust me. I wouldn't miss the birth of my first grandchild." He smiled and moved a piece of my hair. "Speaking of babies I want to show you something." He took my hand and brought me into one of the rooms that Chad and I weren't allowed in.

Once we were in it I was completely wonderstruck. It was decorated for the baby. This is my baby's nursery. There floor was white carpet and the walls were painted a light blue. There was a white crib with one of those baby spinney things at the top. All I could think of was how beautiful it was but all I asked my dad was "Why are the walls blue? My baby could be a girl."

"Blue has a calming effect. Releases calming hormones. This could calm the baby down when he or she is crying. Could calm you down when you and Chad fight." He joked. I laughed along with him.

I just stared around the room. A wooden wardrobe, a dressing table and a baby monitor. I turned around to my dad who had tears in his eyes and I started tearing up too. "Thank you." I said to him "Thank you for everything. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here."

"Anytime baby girl, anytime." He said and left the room. I stood there to admire the room. I was so in love with it. Just as I was looking out the window I heard footsteps walk in the room. I turned around to see Chad looking amazed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I said to him while he nodded his head to me smiling.

"Your dad sent me here to look at it. I must be living in a dream." He said pinching himself. I started walking towards him and ended up in his arms while we both looked at the room.

"Well this dream, is our reality and there's nothing that can change it." I said and he kissed my forehead.

To me, this is the perfect life. I'm not changing any of it. Nothing will change… or will it?


	11. Just Drive

Chapter 11 – Just Drive

*5 months later = Sonny is 6 months pregnant*

Chad's POV:  
Well in 3 months I should have a baby. Sonny and I have been very calm and she knows what to expect during all of this. We are finally prepared enough.

I was working at the studio late tonight and I finished filming a scene. So I was walking along Tawni and Zora's dressing room when I heard crying coming from the room. I opened the door slowly and looked around the room to see Tawni sitting in there. Alone. With maybe a dozen candles lit. "Hey Tawni, what'cha doing?"

She answered me crying "Oh nothing. Just moping about my non-existent love life. How's Sonny?"

"Sonny's good. But don't change the subject," I sat beside her seeing a half drunk glass of wine in her hands. "What's up?"

"My boyfriend dumped me. Called me names and I learned that he cheated on me. My love life sucks."

"Not everybody's love life is perfect."

"But yours is. You and Sonny have it all, love, a child, money and a house. I have nothing."

"Tawni you have everything you need. You have a wonderful family, wonderful friends and amazing fans."

She looked at me with hope in her eyes and said "Thanks Chad. That was really sweet."

"You're a little tipsy aren't you?"

"Maybe a bit." She replied. I stood up and Tawni stood up but she took one step and trip. I caught her in time and she was in my arms. We stared into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds and before we know it, we're kissing. Like full on kissing. I was cheating on Sonny. I've never cheated before on someone in my life. I heard someone behind me crying. I turned to see Sonny there crying.

"Sonny it's not what it looks like." I pleaded but she ran off.

"You… um… better catch her." Tawni said but I was already out of the room, in my car and driving home. Oh my gosh, I hope I haven't just ruined my life.

* * *

Sonny's POV:  
I was home crying and I ran to the baby's nursery and I slammed the door shut. I sat there with the moonlight shining through the room. I put my hand on my baby bump. It was really big the bump, I swear you could fit all my shoes in there. I sat there thinking of everything Chad and I did since we met. The best memory I think was when Chad and I were trying to decide on baby names. We were drinking hot coco and just laughing.

I also remember that night Chad and I were arguing over what to name the baby if it was a boy. It was either going to be Chase Michael or Taylor Tyson. We're still arguing. Chad likes Chase but I like Taylor. We did decide on a girl's name, Abigail Danielle.

My dad was right. The blue really does calm you down a lot. But I was still furious. I got ready to go to bed but Chad busted through the door with puffy red eyes. "Sonny I am so sorry." He pleaded.

"Chad, please don't-"

"No seriously I don't know what happened-"

"YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!" I yelled with a temper. "You know what just forget it."

"No. We've got to work this out." I looked at him waiting for him to continue. "I was just walking along and I heard crying and I walked in there and there was Tawni alone. Sonny she was drinking wine okay. She was getting really tipsy."

"What did she kiss you?" I hopefully asked.

"Not exactly." My heart just broke. "She tripped and I caught her and it was in the heat of the moment and, I got really lost."

"Did you feel anything?" I asked under my breath.

"What?" He questioned.

"Did you feel **anything **when you kissed **my best friend**?" I asked louder with my teeth gritted.

"I don't know." He answered nervously.

"You don't know? Seriously Chad? Do you know how heartbroken I am right now? How am I supposed to trust you know?" I yelled.

"Hey I'm just telling you the truth. It was a one-time thing that happened that doesn't even matter. I can't believe you just trust me after all we've been through!" He flipped a chair over that was in the room. Suddenly after that shocked me, I felt strange and then some pain.

"OH MY GOSH!"

"What is it Sonny?" He asked angrily.

"Chad, we're having a baby now." I said to him.

"What? You're only six months pregnant."

"Well Chad this baby doesn't want to wait another three months. GET ME TO THE CAR!"

He led me down the stairs and we got in the car. I kept doing the breathing technics that I was taught. I also kept holding my stomach a lot. I've never felt so nervous in my life.

"You okay?" Chad asked me.

I replied sarcastically "Oh yeah you know, nothing wrong with having your baby at six months. CHAD JUST DRIVE!"

We drove to the hospital in less than ten minutes. I was in the room going through contractions almost every minute. I was still furious at Chad but all I kept thinking about was the baby. Is there something wrong? Is the baby going to survive? What happens next?

Reality hit me like a tons of bricks at one point. I'm having a baby right now.


	12. Excuse Me?

Chapter 12 – Excuse Me?

Sonny's POV:  
"Alright Sonny, PUSH!" The doctor said. I have been pushing for what feels like a lifetime. I'm physically and mentally exhausted. Chad was holding my hand during all this time. Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad but he is a really good motivator.

"And more push Sonny." The doctor said and I pushed for the final time and I heard crying. Crying, I hear crying, that is the best sound in the world right now. "Congratulations, you have a baby boy." I started crying tears of happiness. I have a baby boy. Yay!

"Thank you lord. You're awesome." I said to the ceiling.

"Right it'll be a couple of minutes until the other two are born." HOLD UP!

"Excuse me?" Chad and I said at the exact same time.

The doctor looked really confused at me "You are having triplets. Didn't you know that?"

"Not really. That's why we were asking." Chad answered. Right so let me get this straight. Chad and I did 'it', we think we're having one baby but it turns out we're having three... and I have two more babies to go? Wow. This day just got even scarier.

*10 minutes later*

"And one last push." I pushed for a final time again. Crying again, another good sign. "Congratulations, it's a baby girl." Aw I have a baby girl. My first baby boy will protect my baby girl.

"I have a duty to kill boys now." Chad said and I just smiled at him. I want to kill him.

*10 minutes later… again*

"Your final baby is a boy." Aw sweet. I have two boys and a girl. We were giving the names of the kids for the birth certificates. 1st baby is Chase Michael Dylan Cooper, 2nd baby is Abigail Danielle Dylan Cooper and last but not least 3rd baby is Taylor Tyson Dylan Cooper. The babies were taken away somewhere and Chad called my parents and they said they would get the first flight over here.

When they finally brought the babies back into the room for us to hold I felt complete. I got to hold the boys while Chad held our daughter. I looked at the boys. You could tell the difference between them. One had a bigger nose than the other, and that one would be Chase.

After maybe fifteen minutes Chad and I swapped the children. I was holding Abigail. She looked so beautiful. She was just the mash-up of me and Chad. She had my chin and face structure, while she had Chad's nose and shape of eyes.

* * *

It's been six days later and I am finally going home with the kids. Chad got all the equipment for the extra unexpected babies.

You wouldn't believe how relieved I was. I felt so amazed with life. When I got home I opened the door and there was everybody that I knew. My brothers and sisters, my mom and dad, my co-workers, Chad's family and friends. Well not Chad's parents. I guess there not wanting anything to do with the kids' life.

It was late at night and there were still a lot of people here. I was in the living room and I could see into the kitchen that there were a couple of people kissing. I walked in there to knock it off but I was cut off by who it was. Tawni and Chad… again. This time Chad looked me in the eyes and I saw guilt. I was trying to speak but I couldn't think of words. I ran up to my room and sat there wondering what I just saw.

After a couple of minutes I was just letting silent tears fall. I must've looked a wreck. Chad came in the room looking like he seen a ghost.

"Okay Sonny this time you have to believe me. I didn't kiss her, well I did kiss her but it was totally out of context." He begged.

"Why?" That was all I got out. "Was it too good that you couldn't stop?"

He looked to the ground and back to me "I don't know. This time I wanted it to stop but Tawni is really drunk… and really strong." I looked into his eyes. You could see the guiltiness but he didn't seem sorry.

I spoke up "Chad I'm gonna ask you this one more time, did you feel something with Tawni?" He looked at me and I looked at him heartbrokenly.

He started letting a couple of tears fall "I don't know-"

"Don't give me that crap Chad! We have kids, we have given three beautiful kids life, and this is how you repay us. Us, a couple! Not us and Tawni!"

"Look I'm telling you the truth."

"But I don't see it. I don't see what you're telling me. I don't know if it's right. I don't know if I can trust you." I broke down in more tears.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight. Give us both time to think." He said and left the room. I sat on the bed and thought about our whole relationship. What am I going to do?


	13. Broken

Chapter 13 – Broken

Chad's POV:  
I was working overtime again and I was getting sleepier and sleepier and it wasn't the babies. Seriously, all three of them are just so quiet. I sometimes think they're dead.

About an hour later I was finally home and I walked through the door to see a couple of boxes packed. I see two baby car seats with the boys in them. What they hell is going on and where's Abigail? I crouched down to the boys and kissed their foreheads. Once I got back up Sonny was coming down the stairs with another box. "Oh you're home." Was all she said.

"Yeah I'm home and what the heck is going on? Why are there boxes and where's Abby?" I asked.

"Her name's Abigail Chad, she's in her room lying down looking at the ceiling."

"Okay well and Abby's my nickname for her. What about my other questions? What's going on here?"

She took a breath and said "I'm moving back home. Away from you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down."

"I can't. I've got to be at the airport in one hour." She said looking at her watch.

"Not that. Wait, are you taking the kids?"

"I'm only taking the boys, you can keep Abigail." She said. Keep? She made it sound like she wanted me to keep a card from my birthday or something.

I ran upstairs and got Abby who was mesmerized by the ceiling fan in her room. I lifted her and walked back downstairs to see all the boxes, the boys and Sonny gone. I heard a car engine start and I ran outside to see Sonny getting in the car.

"Sonny!" She turned her heard to me. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"I have to," She spoke "I can't stay here and see the face of someone I love to have kissed my best friend twice." She walked over to me and took Abby out of my hands. "Go say goodbye to the boys. You might not see them in a while." I nodded and walked over to them. They were playing with a toy Zora got them.

"Listen boys," I started "I know you're both just little kids and you might not understand what I'm saying. But be good to your mother, she brought you into this world so don't ignore her. Plus, if you both turn out anything like me, God help you." I laughed. I kissed their heads and let tears fall.

I walked over to Sonny who was crying as well. I took Abby back again.

"Well I better get going." Said Sonny.

"Can't you please just stay?" I pleaded.

"I can't. Chad I just can't." She made her way back to the car. She was about to get in when I yelled her name and she turned round drastically and screamed back "What are we, Chad?" he got in the car and drove off. When she went round the corner that was her gone. Probably gone forever. I whispered "Broken. We're broken." I looked at Abby who was smiling, bless her. She doesn't understand a thing about this world. "Welcome to the world Abby. It's brutal." I said and walked back inside.

Who knows what lies on the road ahead for me and Abby. I hope it's something good.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey people. The thirteenth chapter was the last chapter for this story. But I have plans for a sequel. The sequel will take place in the future but that's all I'm giving you. **

**I just wanna say that I got a comment saying the person didn't really want to read the story anymore because of Tawni and Chad's kiss stuff. Don't get me wrong I respect your honesty but I needed something to get the family spilt up so I can get a sequel for this. **

**I also wanna say that I'm thankful for all the comments saying that you loved the story and you wanted to read more. I'm actually very happy. I'm not really the best writer. I only write for fun. I'm more a sing-y/song-y type of person. My friend is more of a better writer.**

**So I would also like you to leave maybe a comment of what you would like to happen or anything you fell that you need to say. I'm happy enough to hear it.**

**Thank you!**

**-Catherine (****- My symbol of all time! I love the word infinity!)**


End file.
